1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to games, and particularly pertains to a new and improved game apparatus whereupon a goal is to afford a player to discard all of that player's magnets upon an associated game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games and games employing magnetic apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to enhance enjoyment and entertainment in the manipulation and deployment of various components of game apparatus. The instant invention sets forth a game apparatus to provide entertainment and enhance eye and hand coordination in the positioning and manipulation of various magnet components about a game board. Examples of prior art game apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,474 to Breslow setting forth a game apparatus wherein an elevated playing surface of a housing distributes magnetic pieces therefrom to underlying surfaces to either eliminate players or award players various achievements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,596 to Yamamato sets forth a magnetic game for stacking various magnetic components within slots within a housing to effect mutual attraction and repulsion of various magnetic components within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,282 to Giraldez provides a pendulum formed with symmetrical posts employing fixed magnets to effect pivotment of the pendulum in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,548 to Lemkin sets forth a magnetic game utilizing various magnetic posts extending exteriorly from each side of a central game board for securement of various "U" shaped game pieces thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game apparatus wherein the same utilizes magnetic game pieces to enhance skill and dexterity of individuals while effecting amusement and entertainment of the individuals during play of the game.